Relena's Song
by Little Rini
Summary: PG-13 for scuicide. Im sorry Cleckmoon for using the same song you did. I had just thought of this. Please don't think I am copying you. Nope, I would never do that. Oh and this is not for the weak hearted. Sad SAD SAD!! Ok, now that is cleared. R


Ok, Warning...this is a AGNST fic. Which means lots of sad stuff. Death and no romance, well, sorta. I had worked hard on this. Sorry Cleckmoon, I am not trying to imitate you. I promise! ^_^ This has to do with Relena. Depressing, not ment for the weak hearted. 

I don't own Gundam Wing or 'Adam's Song', Blink 182 owns this song. I know I changed the name of the song, but Relena's name isn't Adam. >. Don't sue me, I have no money.   


I never thought I'd die alone   
I laughed the loudest, who'd have known?   
I traced the cord back to the wall   
No wonder it was never plugged in at all 

Relena looked into the mirror as she let her hair down. She wore her formal outfit. She slowly slid off the jacket and set it on her dresser. 'Everyone has left me alone. I am a foolish girl. With a foolish belief, but I have to try.' she sighed as she thought. Relena took off her high heels. She had been alone for a year now in this huge house. Heero had left after the Mariemaya (Spelling?) and Dekim incident. She didn't go looking for him this time. If he wanted to be alone, then let him be alone. She didn't need her reputation ruined cause she went chasing after a suicidal boy. Though, he still holds a place in her heart, she never will chase after him. 

I took my time, I hurried up   
The choice was mine, I didn't think enough   
I'm too depressed to go on   
You'll be sorry when I'm gone. 

She was preventing wars everyday. And a new threat every day. She is depressed, and she had to take pills for it, and pills for sleeping and since she never eats anymore, she takes pills for that too. She was slowly dying, and no one seemed to care. Except, one soldier, but he was to blind to see what she needed was not, pills but love. 

The world was wide, too late to try   
The tour was over, we'd survived   
I couldn't wait 'til I got home   
To pass the time in my room alone 

Relena went to her bed and laid down. For about 4 hours she laid their. It was 11 o' clock now. She just starred at the wall, as if it held a secret only she knew, but you see it does hold a secret only she knows of. 

I never thought I'd die alone   
Another six months, I'll be unknown 

Relena stood up on her bed and opened up a crack in the wall. She pulled out what looks like a medicine bottle. She looked at it and read the label to herself aloud. "Take one before sleeping. May cause dizziness. If taken more than 1 death is the most possible outcome." she finished and headed to the bathroom. Once she leaves, she'll be forgotten as quickly as died. It'll take 6 months for them to see it was not murder, but suicide. Then, no one will care. 

Give all my things to all my friends   
You'll never step foot in my room again   
You'll close it off, board it up 

Relena got a glass of water and set it on her desk. She wrote out her will. She could never leave this world without a will. Plus, her room will just be board up and they'll forget her. She went over it in her head. 'Pictures to Duo. China set to Hilde. Knives to Catherine. Assortment of flutes to Trowa. Her grandfathers sword to Wufie. Her foster mother's nurse kit to Sally. She had been wanting that for a while. Fencing out fit to Dorothy since she ripped her own. Her real mother's violin to Quatre. Picture of her as a baby and Millardo holding her up goes to Millardo. All her pictures of Zechs or Millardo goes to Noin so she can pick on him about it. Then, heero.' Relena sighed. What could she give him? 

Remember the time that I spilled the cup   
Of apple juice in the hall   
Please tell mom this is not her fault 

Oh no. Her foster mother. Relena then pulled out another piece a paper and began to scribble on it. Heero from the shadows, outside her balcony still puzzled as to what she was doing. Relena read it back to herself in her head. 'Dear mother. This is not your fault, nor anyone's, I am taking the easy way out. I don't know how to deal with this depression. Nothing seems to work. If to blame anyone, blame myself, for not being strong enough. Love Relena Dorlian Peacecraft.' Relena sat that down next to her will. She looked at the teddy bear on her bed side table. I guess that's all I have to give him. She hastily wrote it down. She then put her will into a envelope. Also with the note to her foster Mother. She never licked the seal but wrote in the front in big letters. 'The Will of Relena Dorlian Peacecraft.' 

I never conquered, rarely came   
16 just held such better days   
Days when I still felt alive   
We couldn't wait to get outside 

Her life had held such better days. When she felt alive and couldn't wait to see what tomorrow brings. She knew her death would only cause some one disturbance. Not a war, she wasn't that important. She was no longer a symbol of peace, but a symbol of the past. Relena opened the bottle of pills. Heero stood their wishing he could do something. Danmmit what the hell is stopping him?! He remembers now. He was locked out. She had locked the doors this morning. As if she knew he was their? No, she couldn't. Could she? While this went through his mind Relena had pulled out 18 pills and a half. "For 18 and a half years of suffering I have caused, to everyone." she said and put all the pills in her mouth. She took the glass of water and drank it all down. 

I never conquered, rarely came   
Tomorrow holds such better days   
Days when I can still feel alive   
When I can't wait to get outside 

Heero began to bang on the balcony doors. Screaming for Relena to open them. Relena looked awful. She was holding herself up by the desk chair. She looked at Heero. The sight Heero saw mad him enraged. "WHY!?!?!" He screamed. Didn't she know he loved her? Didn't she know he was just finally gaining his humanity. Why couldn't she have waited? Heero heard a thud and looked in the room to see Relena laying on the floor. Her chest slowly raising. Heero leaped down from the balcony and headed to the front door. He knocked on the door. Pagan opened it and Heero rushed through him up to Relena's room. Pagan came after him. Talking about getting manners or something. 

Heero bust down Relena's door and looked at her. He got to he knees and cheeks for a pulse. A very faint one. Pagan finally got into the room. "Call 911!" heero yelled at him. Pagan nodded and went to the phone in Relena's room.   
  
  
The world is wide, the time goes by   
The tour is over, I've survived   
I can't wait 'til I get home   
To pass the time in my room alone. 

Heero lifted Relena's head up. "Come on Relena. Open your eyes. Please, open your eyes." he was begging for her too live. Relena's pulse went flat and Heero's eyes became glazed over. The Paramedics came in and put her on a stretcher. They sent her to the hospital to see if maybe they could pump out the pills. Heero just stood their watching them take her out. Once everyone was gone. Heero felt a moist substance on his cheek. His hand slowly touched his cheek as his cheeks became wetter. That's when it hit him. He was.....crying.   
  
  


A/N: oh, im sure you guys hate me now. Im sorry I had to do it! It was sooo prefect for my mood. Anyhoo. R&R. cause you know you wanna. 


End file.
